1001
by gray fict
Summary: Lucu. Bagaimana Tuhan dengan mudahnya mempermainkan perasaan manusia. Bagiamana Tuhan membiarkanku mencintaimu. Sementara kau membenciku setengah mati. Lucu. Bagimana Tuhan menjebak kita dalam hubungan cinta dan benci. Lucu bukan?/KrisTao/GS/Romance/Drama/AU. TOLONG REVIEW.
1. -prolog-

Title : 1001

Pairing : KrisTao

Genre : GS-Romance-AU-Drama, incest *iya nggak sih*

Rating : K-T

.

 **-1001-**

.

-prolog-

Kita tak bisa memilih, kepada siapa kita akan jatuh cinta

Ketika kau menyukai seseorang, itu terjadi begitu saja

Bahkan ketika kau berpikir bahwa kau membencinya

Yang sebenarnya terjadi adalah kau peduli padanya

Karena pandanganmu tak akan pernah sanggup untuk berpaling darinya

.

Lucu bukan?

.

Wu Yi Fan punya seribu satu alasan untuk mengatakan bahwa ia membenci Huang Zi Tao. Karena gadis itu menyebalkan, cerewet, manja. Karena gadis itu memiliki rambut sehitam jelaga. Karena gadis itu memiliki mata dan bibir yang mirip kucing. Karena tingginya hamper menyamai Yi Fan. Karena gadis itu cantik. Karena gadis itu adik tirinya.

"Kenapa kau membenciku?" Tanya gadis itu ketika hanya ada mereka berdu di rumah yang sama sekali tidak kecil.

" .Membencimu." Yi Fan menjawab tanpa ekspresi.

Zi Tao tersenyum getir. "Kau membenciku. Aku tahu."

"Terserah kau saja, aku lelah," Yi Fan berjalan melewatinya.

"Jangan membenciku!" lirih Zi Tao.

Yi Fan berharap ia salah dengar namun langkahnya terhenti. Ia memutar tubuh tingginya menghadap adik perempuannya. Dan sekarang, ia berharap ia salah lihat. _Kenapa? Kenapa Zi Tao menangis? Karena aku membencinya?_

"Kenapa? Kenapa aku tak boleh membencimu?" dalam hati Yi Fan mengutuk mulutnya yang berbicara di luar kendalinya.

Zi Tao tak menjawab melainkan terisak tanpa suara.

"Aku berhak membencimu. Sebanyak yang aku mau. Kaulah yang menghancurkan segalanya. Jangan melarangku untuk membencimu, salahkan saja dirimu. Aku yang berhak atas kebencianku. Dan karena aku membencimu, kau bisa pergi dari tempat ini. Pergilah dan jangan pernah kembali." Entah kenapa seluruh kebencian dan kemarahan yang ia simpan rapat-rapat selama ini meledak.

.

Lucu

Bagaiman Tuhan dengan mudahnya mempermainkan perasaan manusia

Bagiamana Tuhan membiarkanku mencintaimu

Sementara kau membenciku setengah mati

Lucu

Bagimana Tuhan menjebak kita dalam hubungan cinta dan benci

Lucu bukan?

.

.

.

A/N :

 _ **First of all**_ **:** Ini buat genepin janji temen yang request ff dari jaman gray kelas XI sampe sekarang nunggu detik-detik wisuda baru dibikinin :v well, sebenernya dia req ff straight, tapi tolong maafin diriku yang udah nggak nge-feel buat bikin yang straight, apalagi selain kopel KT, nggak sanggup. Jadi sebagai gantinya, gray bikinin GS aja *digampar*

.

 **Kedua,** gray nggak akan lanjutin **All You Had to Do was Stay**. Kenapa? Karena gray agak kecewa dengan review dan view yang nggak **balance** #curcol. Well, gray sadar itu ff sama sekali nggak mateng plotnya jadi yah, gray putuskan untuk menghapusnya dari ffn dan memuseumkan di folder aja.

.

 **Ketiga,** **TOLONG REVIEW BIAR GRAY TAU APA KEKURANGAN GRAY.**

 **.**

 **Keempat, Terimakasih untuk kalian semua :******


	2. -chapter one-

Tittle : **1001**

Pairing : KrisTao

Genre : AU, Romance, Drama, Hurt, Angst, Incest

.

 **WARNING**

 **Menggunakan beberapa OC di sini, karena saya tidak tahu yang sebenarnya.**

.

 **1001**

 **.**

 **-chapter one-**

.

Seseorang pernah berkata bahwa :

Setiap kali kau membenci seseorang, bagaikan kau membawa tomat dalam sebuah karung.

Tomat itu akan terus kau bawa, hingga membusuk

.

 **-2001-**

 **dimulainya perang dingin**

"Aku pulang!" Kris 11 tahun berteriak lantang ketika kakinya menginjak lantai rumahnya. Ia memandang berkeliling, dalam hati bertanya-tanya di manakah gerangan ibunya berada. "Ibu!" Kris berteriak lagi, tangannya membenarkan letak tas punggungnya. Kakinya yang terbungkus kaos kaki melangkah menyusuri ruang demi ruang di lantai bawah. Ketika seluruh ruangan itu telah terjelajah dan ibunya tak juga ditemukan, Kris beralih menaiki tangga kayu.

"Ibu! Aku lapar!" Tangannya memutar _handle_ pintu kamar orang tuanya. Kris hendak melangkah masuk namun mengurungkan niatnya ketika melihat ibunya tengah mengemasi baju-bajunya ke dalam koper. "Perjalanan bisnis lagi?" tanya Kris pelan.

Ibunya yang sadar akan kehadiran Kris tersenyum tipis. "Kris, kau sudah pulang? Kau lapar? Tunggu sebentar, ibu akan menyelesaikan ini dalam dua menit!"

Kris mengangguk kecil. Ia melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kamar ibunya, mendudukkan dirinya di ujung tempat tidur. "Perjalanan bisnis kemana?" tanyanya.

"Kanada, sayang."

Kris mengerucutkan mulutnya. Yang benar saja. Kris memang terbiasa ditinggal ibunya mengikuti perjalanan bisnis. Tapi bukankah ibunya baru kembali tiga hari yang lalu dari perjalanan bisnis di Rusia? "Berapa lama?" tanya Kris lagi.

Ibunya berbalik memunggunginya untuk menurunkan baju-baju daru gantungannya. "Entahlah, sepertinya nenekmu di sana juga sedang butuh bantuan, jadi mungkin agak lama."

"Baiklah! Ibu bersenang-senanglah di sana."

Ibunya tertawa kecil. Saat itu Kris terlalu tuli untuk mengartikan apa arti tawa ibunya. Dan di masa depan, ia hanya mampu menyesalinya.

.

.

"Kris, beri salam! Dia adalah adikmu!"

Kris mendongak menatap penuh tanya pada ayahnya. Dia punya adik? Sejak kapan? Ibunya tak pernah mengatakan apapun tentang ini. Melihat tak ada jawaban apapun dari mata ayahnya, Kris mengalihkan pandangan pada anak perempuan yang lebih muda darinya. Anak itu tersenyum lebar, rambut sehitam jelaganya tergerai lurus. Poni halus tergantung menutupi dahinya.

"Antarkan dia ke kamarnya!" Ayahnya mendorong pelan anak itu ke arah Kris yang masih berdiri diam kebingungan.

Kris berbalik dan berjalan dengan kaku, membiarkan anak itu mengekorinya dengan melompat-lompat kecil di belakangnya. Ia menghentikan langkahnya ketika hendak menaiki tangga dan membiarkan anak itu menaikinya lebih dulu. "Jangan melompat-lompat. Nanti jatuh!"

Baru saja Kris mengatupkan bibirnya, anak itu tergelincir dari tumpuannya. Dengan sigap, Kris menangkapnya. "Kan sudah kubilang!" Ia menegakkan kembali anak itu.

" _Xiexie, gege_ ," anak itu menatapnya dengan mata berbinar.

Kris tersenyum tipis mendengar panggilan itu. _Jangan. Jangan panggil aku dengan panggilan itu. Aku bahkan tak tahu siapa kau sebenarnya._ Tangannya bergerak untuk menggenggam tangan anak itu, membimbingnya perlahan.

Keduanya berhenti di depan pintu kayu bercat putih. Kris mendorong pintu itu hingga terbuka. "Ini kamarmu, kamarku di sana!" Ia menunjuk pintu lain yang berada di seberangnya.

"Huang Zi Tao!" Anak itu berteriak membuat Kris mengurungkan niatnya untuk berbalik meninggalkannya. Kris mengerutkan dahinya tak mengerti. "Namaku." Jelas anak itu.

"Aku tahu." Kris bergumam pendek kemudian pergi meninggalkan anak perempuan itu berdiri di depan kamarnya masih dengan senyum lebar dan mata yang berbinar.

.

" _Granny, Mommy, please!_ " Kris menjepit gagang teleponnya dengan bahunya. "Ibu? Kapan pulang? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kenapa aku punya adik?" Kris langsung memberondong ibunya dengan pertanyaan ketika suara neneknya digantikan oleh suara lembut ibunya.

" _Yi Fan!"_ Ibunya menghentikan pertanyaan Kris dengan memanggil nama China-nya. _"Kau memang punya adik, Kris. Baik-baiklah dengannya. Ibu akan pulang minggu depan!"_

"Kalau dia memang adikku, kenapa marganya 'Huang' bukan 'Wu'?" Kris kembali bertanya.

Terdengar ibunya menghela napas. _"Ibu akan menjelaskannya ketika ibu pulang. Ibu harus pergi sekarang. Sampai jumpa minggu depan, sayang!"_

Kris mendesah kecewa ketika suara ibunya kembali tergantikan oleh suara neneknya yang menanyakan oleh-oleh apa yang diinginkan oleh Kris.

" _Gege!_ "

Kris baru meletakkan gagang telepon kembali pada tempatnya ketika Zi Tao muncul dan menarik-narik ujung kaus merah Kris. "Apa?" tanyanya tanpa ekspresi.

Zi Tao tak menjawab, melainkan menyodorkan gelang lusuh yang sepertinya terbuat dari benang wol. "Untukmu!" senyum sumringahnya terlukis di wajahnya.

"Terimakasih. Tapi….," Kris mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Aku tak bisa memilikinya. Untukmu saja!" Kris turun dari kursi tempat ia duduk, kemudian berjalan menaiki tangga untuk menuju kamarnya.

Kris menutup pintu kamarnya dengan cukup keras. Ia menghembuskan napas dengan kasar, membaringkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur. Selama beberapa menit ia memejamkan mata elangnya, namun sama sekali tak berhasil melelapkan dirinya. Pikirannya terbang mundur kembali pada saat beberapa jam sebelum ayahnya pulang dan membawa Zi Tao bersamanya.

 _Kris yang kelaparan sehabis pulang dari sekolahnya berlari menuju dapur. Tangannya bergerak untuk menggeser pintu itu sedikit, menimbulkan celah kecil yang muat untuk ia lewati. Ia hendak melangkah masuk namun mengurungkannya ketika mendengar obrolan para_ maid _yang sibuk menyiapkan makan malam._

" _Hei, kau tahu? Aku mendengar sesuatu dari pengawal Perdana Menteri!"_

" _Tentang selingkuhannya?"_

" _Hei, bagaimana kau tahu?"_

" _Semua orang di sini sudah mengetahuinya! Kudengar, selingkuhannya itu memiliki anak."_

.

.

"Dengar Wu Yi Shan, aku tak ingin melihat apapun yang berkaitan dengan wanita itu!" Wanita paruh baya itu berteriak marah.

Kris berdiri terpaku di depan pintu kamar kedua orang tuanya. Tadinya ia hendak menyapa ibunya yang baru saja pulang dari Kanada. Tapi suara teriakan itu menghentikan niatnya.

"Sudah cukup pengorbananku 8 tahun yang lalu." Suara ibunya kembali terdengar di telinganya. "Aku berhasil menyingkirkannya waktu itu, jangan membuatku mengambil langkah lebih jauh."

Kris bisa melihat dari celah kecil pintu, tatapan ayahnya yang sama sekali tidak goyah. Umurnya yang telah mencapai sebelas tahun itu membuatnya mengerti semuanya sekarang. Bahwa ayahnya adalah seorang pria brengsek yang berani mengkhianati ibunya. Pria itu adalah bajingan yang berani bermain api asmara dengan wanita lain di belakang ibunya. Pria itu, Kris membencinya.

"Li Fei, dengarkan aku! Aku kepala keluarga di sini." Kris mendengar ayahnya kini mulai angkat bicara. "Wanita itu sudah mati, Fei. Dan bocah itu, dia baru berumur delapan tahun, apa kau sebagai seorang ibu akan membiarkannya tinggal di panti asuhan yang tidak terjamin itu?"

Li Fei menarik napas, tangannya memijat pelipisnya pelan. Tidak. Ia tak sanggup membayangkan anak perempuan dengan senyum dan mata sumringah itu akan kehilangan sinarnya. Dan wanita itu memutuskan mengalah, untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

.

"Kris- _ge_!"

Kris menutup celah pintu kemudian berbalik menatap anak perempuan yang tiga tahun lebih muda darinya itu dengan tatapan tajam bagaikan elang yang telah menemukan mangsanya.

 _Aku membencimu_.

 **-tbc-**

 _ **No A/N! Just saying thank you :***_


	3. -chapter two-

_Bukankah benci pun adalah bagian dari diri manusia?_

 _Bukankah dalam kehidupannya, manusia wajar jika pernah membenci?_

 _Bukankah, bagi orang-orang yang mengagungkan cinta,_

 _kebanyakan mereka juga menyimpan kebencian dalam hatinya?_

 _Mereka pun membenci yang namanya kebencian?_

 _ **-kompasiana-**_

 _._

 **-chapter 2-**

.

"Kau masih marah, hm?" Li Fei menatap penuh penyesalan pada putranya yang melipat tangan di dadanya dengan ekspresi wajah datar. "Yi Fan, ibu minta maaf, oke?" ia mencubit pipi Kris pelan. "Kau tidak mau memaafkan ibu?" Li Fei memasang wajah penuh penyesalan.

Tadinya Kris hendak mengabaikan ibunya selama beberapa menit kedepan, namun ketika tangan ibunya terus menerus mencubiti pipi dan tangannya, ia berpikir bahwa inilah saatnya untuk menyerah. Kris menarik napas pajang. "Baiklah. Jelaskan padaku dan aku bisa mempertimbangkannya," putusnya.

Li Fei tersenyum lebar. "Kau memang yang terbaik," ujarnya sembari mencubit kedua pipi putranya untuk yang terakhir kalinya sebelum memulai penjelasan panjangnya. "Tentang Zi Tao…"

"Uh-huh," Kris mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya menunggu lanjutan penjelasan panjang ibunya.

"Dia memang adikmu! Dari ayahmu dan ibu… kau bisa melihatnya kan? Kalian mirip."

Kris sangat mengenal ibunya, seperti ia mengenal telapak tangannya sendiri. Ketika ibunya berbicara sambil menggerakkan kedua alisnya dengan gugup, itu berarti ibunya berbohong. Ibunya membohonginya. "Aku mempercayaimu," dan Kris memutuskan untuk membiarkannya. "Lalu tentang marganya?"

"Yah, sebenarnya, tentang itu…agak rumit. Ayahmu memutuskan untuk membuatnya tersembunyi dan menitipkannya pada orang kepercayannya, dan yah, begitulah."

Kris menghembuskan napasnya pelan. "Kita bisa menggantinya kapan saja. Iya kan?"

Li Fei menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu mulai hari ini dia menjadi Wu Zi Tao, benar?"

.

.

.

Tidak. Kris tidak keberatan dengan keputusan ayahnya untuk memindahkan Zi Tao ke sekolahnya. Kris tidak keberatan Zi Tao mengganti marganya menjadi 'Wu'. Kris tidak keberatan memberikan _tour_ singkat tentang sekolahnya pada anak perempuan itu. Tapi Kris sangat keberatan mengenai Huang Zi Tao–Wu Zi Tao lebih tepatnya–yang terus menempelnya semenjak turun dari mobil dan memasuki lingkungan sekolah. Satu-satunya kesempatan untuk lepas darinya adalah ketika kelas dimulai dan ketika ia butuh toilet.

Hari pertama Kris masih bisa menolerir, tapi tidak dengan hari kedua dan seterusnya hingga hari ini, hari ke tujuh. Kris memandang tanpa ekspresi pada Zi Tao yang berdiri di luar kelasnya, sedikit tersembunyi oleh pintu geser.

"Kris, pacarmu datang!" Kevin berlari memasuki kelas sambil berteriak.

Jika saja Kevin bukan sahabatnya, Kris pasti sudah meninjunya. "Tutup mulutmu Kev! Atau aku akan memaksa masuk bola pingpong ke dalam mulutmu agar kau diam!" gusarnya.

"Kau tidak akan menemuinya?" Kevin menduduki kursi di depan Kris, tangannya sibuk membuka segel plastik pembungkus roti isi yang baru ia beli.

"Kau punya roti lain?" Kris mengabaikan pertanyaan Kevin.

Kevin menggeleng tegas. "Tidak. Aku tidak mau berbagi untukmu. Belilah sendiri dengan pacarmu itu!" Mulutnya terbuka lebar, menggigit rotinya sebanyak mungkin.

Kris mendesah malas. Perutnya keroncongan sejak pagi karena ia tidak sempat menghabiskan sarapannya.

.

.

"Kau yakin akan melakukan ini?"

Zi Tao menganggukkan kepalanya. "Yup. Kupikir warna merah akan cocok dengan warna kulitku?"

"Tidak terlalu mencolok memang!" Luhan mengelus helai rambut hitam Zi Tao. "Tapi aku suka melihat rambut hitammu. Ciri khasmu."

" _Yeah_. Dan seseorang membencinya."

Luhan bergeser dan membiarkan penata rambut memulai pekerjaannya untuk mewarnai rambut Zi Tao. "Kau tahu Zi? Kau berlebihan."

Zi Tao balik menatap Luhan dengan perantara cermin. Mengatakan 'apa' tanpa suara dengan ekspresi wajahnya.

"Kris membencimu lalu kau berusaha mati-matian membuatnya menyukaimu. Hidupmu tak akan hancur hanya karena seseorang membencimu."

Zi Tao memainkan ponselnya dengan tak peduli. "Hidupku memang tak akan hancur. Tapi hidupnya yang hancur. **Setidaknya aku ingin paling tidak menyusun kembali tembok kehidupannya yang runtuh karenaku**."

Luhan terdiam, kalimat barusan membuatnya kehilangan kata-kata. Zi Tao terlalu baik, sangat baik. Luhan tau segalanya, tentang Kris dan Tao, dan dua belas tahun telah berlalu semenjak peristiwa yang sedikit mengguncang keluarga besar Wu itu terjadi. Luhan tahu benar posisi kedua orang itu. Ia sama sekali tidak menyalahkan Kris atas rasa bencinya pada Zi Tao. Dan Luhan juga tidak menyalahkan Zi Tao, karena pada dasarnya Zi Tao pada posisi terdesak.

"Kurasa aku akan berhenti menggunakan nama 'Wu' mulai hari ini dan seterusnya." Gadis itu menyisir poni halusnya yang menggantung menutupi dahinya.

"Kau gila?" refleks, Luhan membelalakkan matanya. "Kenapa?"

"Entahlah. Firasatku mengatakan ini hal yang tepat." Zi Tao menghembuskan napasnya pelan. Entahlah. Mungkin nama itu terlalu membebani? Ia tak tahu. Hanya saja, ia tak tahu lagi apa yang harus dilakukan. Membawa nama itu saja, terasa seperti ia membawa _barbell_ berat kemanapun ia melangkah.

"Lalu apa kau juga akan keluar dari rumah itu?"

"Mungkin." Zi Tao menopang dagunya. "Aku sedang memikirkannya. Menurutmu bagaimana?"

Luhan melembutkan tatapannya. "Aku akan mendukung apapun keputusanmu."

.

.

"… _ **setidaknya aku ingin paling tidak menyusun kembali tembok kehidupannya yang runtuh karenaku**_ _."_

" _Perdana Menteri diperiksa di kantor kejaksaan berkaitan dengan dugaan kasus suap yang melibatkan…"_

Kris menulikan pendengarannya. Ia menjauhkan dirinya dari layar lebar di atas sebuah gedung tinggi. Sepertinya ia salah memilih hari untuk menghindari Zi Tao. Seharusnya ia naik mobil saja tadi, bukannya jalan kaki seperti yang ia lakukan sekarang.

Anak lelaki Wu itu menghentikan kakinya sejenak di depan gerbang sekolahnya. Dengan ragu, ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya memasuki halaman, menyusuri jalan setapak kecil yang membelah hamparan karpet rerumputan hijau. Beberapa anak berbisik-bisik ketika Kris melintas.

" _Gege_ , kau melewatkan sarapan." Zi Tao menjulurkan tangannya yang memegang kotak bekal. "Jadi aku membawakannya untukmu." Anak perempuan itu tersenyum lebar.

Kris yang baru saja menginjakkan kakinya memasuki gedung utama, mau tak mau menerimanya karena ia ingin segera terbebas dari tatapan mengintimidasi anak-anak lainnya. Tanpa mengucapkan terima kasih, Kris berlari menuju tangga yang menjadi jalur untuk mencapai kelasnya.

.

Kris mengeluarkan kotak bekalnya karena perutnya sudah berteriak nyaring lantaran ia melewatkan sarapan paginya. Baru saja ia hendak mengambil potongan _sandwich_ pertamanya, namun tiba-tiba saja sebuah tangan merebut kotak bekalnya. Sebelum ia menyadari siapa yang merebutnya, kotak bekal itu sudah menyentuh lantai dengan suara cukup keras dan potongan _sandwich_ nya sudah berguling di atas lantai.

"Ups, maafkan aku, tanganku tergelincir."

Kris menggertakkan giginya. Ia sudah menduga hal ini akan terjadi cepat atau lambat. Jadi ia mendongakkan kepalanya dan memasang senyum tanpa ekspresi. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa membeli makanan lain. Toh aku tidak ingin makan itu."

Kris melangkah pergi, ia membuka pintu kelasnya dan ia merasakan sesuatu yang cukup keras membentur kepalanya. Dan detik berikutnya, bau amis memenuhi seluruh hidungnya. Jarinya bergerak menyentuh benda lengket yang meleleh dari dahinya. Sudah ia duga, telur.

Ia memejamkan matanya, mempersiapkan diri untuk telur yang kedua dan seterusnya. Namun tak ada yang terjadi. Ia tak merasakan apapun. Perlahan ia membuka kelopak matanya. Matanya melebar dengan cepat ketika melihat wajah Zi Tao yang tersenyum lebar.

Zi Tao, anak itu melindungi Kris dari lemparan telur-telur. Kris tak mampu menggerakkan tubuhnya. Ia hanya diam dan menatap senyum Zi Tao dengan ling lung. Bahkan ketika anak-anak lain mulai menuangkan tepung terigu ke atas kepala Zi Tao, Kris hanya mampu mengatakan 'kenapa' tanpa suara.

" **Aku akan melindungi** _ **gege**_ **."**

-tbc-

a/n : Maaf lama banget updatenya *deep bow* Maaf pendek lagi '3'


End file.
